blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Leaf Lost in Blizzard
Leaf Lost in Blizzard is a pale gray tabby cat with leaf-green eyes. They joined BlogClan on October 27th, 2017, and they joined the wiki on November 8th, 2017. On the Blog Leaf has known about BlogClan for a while, but they forgot about it until late October. They persuaded their sister to join as well, but she is now inactive. Leaf was inactive as well for a few months, but they're back for good. :) On the Wiki Leaf joined the wiki mainly because of the secret holiday gift exchange on BlogClan. They can often be found on an RP thread, on one of the game threads, or in GooseClan territory. Personality Leaf is kind of pessimistic in real life, but they try to keep their pessimism off the Blog and the Wiki. They're very quiet, and they usually only talk if something is really bothering them, or if they're talking to a close friend. They're pretty sarcastic, but they usually keep their sarcastic thoughts to themselves. Trailing Stars Leaf does not appear in Trailing Stars. Friends IRL Ashpaw/tail(little sis) Leopardpaw/flower(littler sis) Pinemist Smallblaze Brightwater(my girlfriend <3 <3 <3) Whitesplash Jayleaf Silverpebble (Leaf's cousin) Goldenheart Mossdust Sunfrost On the Blog ArtichOak (Oakwhisker) loUDY (The Loudiest Of Loud Ferns) Riv who doesn't have a creative name (Riverfrost) A STER is born (Aster :3) Silv the Silvery Leaf (Credit for the name to Loudy :P ) Cheetah who has no cool name (Cheetahspark) Spidersong waz here Calmpaw (Calmlake) has returned the favour Libbypaw who has a weird name Feel free to add yourself! :) Seasonal Names * Leaf That Lands on Turkey (November 2017) * Tiny Fake Blizzard Inside Snowglobe (December 2017) * 2,018 Leaves Lost in 2,018 Blizzards (January 2018) * Blizzard is LEAF-ing behind the Valentine's Day hype (February 2018) * Blizzard of Blood-Red Autumn Leaves (October 2018) Quotes and Stuff Things that Leaf said that they probably shouldn't have "I have a bird's skull in my closet." -Leaf telling the truth "Sheep sheep I'm a steep mountain" -Leaf to Peto on Wikichat Things that other people said "IKEA is the best furniture store. IKEA is the best furniture store. IKEA is the best furniture store. IKEA is the best furniture store. IKEA is the best furniture store. IKEA is the best furniture store. IKEA is the best furniture store. IKEA is the best furniture store. IKEA is the best furniture store..." -Stoat on the Flowermemes page "STOP SPEAKING IN CANADIAN!!!" -What my sister, Leopardpaw, tells me when I'm doing my Spanish homework "Good luck on your test, *insert my weird real name here*!" "You're not going to wish me good luck on my test, mom?" "Do you have a test today?" "Nope!" -'Leopardpaw '(again) and ''my mom ''having a normal conversation Trivia * They started reading Warriors in 2012. * The first Warriors book they ever read was The Sight. * Their favorite Warriors character is Ottersplash. Lightning Tail and Berryheart are close seconds. * Their favorite villain is Mapleshade. * They should probably stop now, but they will keep going. * They have two cats, Bagheera (Gabby for short) and Marshmallow, and one dog, Johnny. (and an angry turtle) * They play piano, ukulele, bass guitar, trumpet, and mandolin, and they want to learn to play the tenor saxophone. * Their Hogwarts house is Ravenclaw, and their Ilvermorny house is Horned Serpent. * They have synesthesia, which is when two or more of your senses "overlap". In Leaf's case, they hear colors whenever they listen to music. This site can explain much better than I can. * Leaf started writing this page in first person at the third quote, and switched back to third person at the start of the Trivia section. They honestly have no idea why :P * They have nothing else to say. Thoughts Oh look, a totally original stolen from Loudy thoughts section! Add your thoughts on me, on the Blog, on Star Wars, on whatever you want. I don't mind. :P Leaf is fantastic at coding and writing!! She's a wonderful friend, and the positive, fun vibe about her is amazing. - Riv Leaf is amazingly amazing!! :D I love their positive attitude, and they're always friendly to anyone on the blog :) Plus, their "one-of-a kind" coding always surprises me :P ~Silv "Hi Yoda Seagulls is amazing and wonderful and I found a log. I rolled the log over and found a tiny little stick. And I was like, That log has a child!" - Also Riv Category:Warrior Category:Non-binary Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay